


Volume 1: A New World

by PrincessSparkyWrites



Series: Code Lyoko: The Shining Gem Act 1 [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSparkyWrites/pseuds/PrincessSparkyWrites
Summary: Before the final shutdown of the Super Computer, a new virtual world is discovered in the digital sea! However, with no means of transportation to this final Replika, there is almost nothing to do except leave the super computer on and monitor for the possibility that X.A.N.A's survival! A distress signal seems to be broadcast through an activated tower on Lyoko, leading to a major discovery. What was this discovery? Read to find out!





	1. Prologue: XANA Awakens the second

> _Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of the Fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this book when its fully done! Also, the format changes in chapter 3. Okay, all I wanted to say! Enjoy!_
> 
> * * *

_On a virtual world untouched by the anti-X.A.N.A program..._

* * *

"H-hello? Is a-a-anyone there?" A girl in purple asks, trapped in an unfamiliar area that looks like a savannah. She looks around, a fearful look on her face. Suddenly, a howl is heard. Behind the girl, a wolf-like creature runs up to her. It growls and opens its mouth, red particles forming around and gathering. She screams and runs away, dodging a large laser blast. " N-No!" She screams and runs towards a small, box-shaped building with an antenna at the top. There is a red halo around it. Just as the lady in purple reaches in, she is hit by a laser and launched inside...


	2. Discovery Part 1

_Aelita PoV_

* * *

"EEEEEEEEE!" Aelita wakes up with a start, having had a dream about a girl running from wolves on a savannah. She looks over at her clock and notices that its time to get up. She gets out of bed and walks to the shower with her toiletries. She gets into the shower and lets the water fall and cover her body in its cleansing warmth... _What was that dream, and why did it feel so real.._

* * *

_Jeremy PoV_

* * *

"Huh?" Jeremy wakes up to an alert on his computer and looks at the screen. An activated tower on Lyoko, but in purple? _Can't be X.A.N.A, we destroyed him yesterday, so why is there an activated tower..? _Jeremy thinks. He grabs his phone and calls Odd. "Odd?" he asks. "Yes Einstein, what is it?" Odd answers. Jeremy replies, " Something strange, an activated tower on Lyoko. The superscan picked it up." Odd seemed confused, "Didn't we destroy X.A.N.A? Why is there an activated tower?" "I don't know! Let Aelita and the others know to meet me by the factory after breakfast, you can have my portion." Jeremy hangs up and runs out of his room, to the park. He lifts up the manhole cover and climbs down. After getting to the factory and onto the mainframe, he types a few things and investigates Lyoko when a chat pops up. The sender's identity is unknown, but she seems to be calling for help from an unknown area.

* * *

_2 Hours later, Aelita PoV_

* * *

"So, what your saying is, you get some sort of distress signal from the internet?" Aelita asks quizzically. Jeremy replies, "Yes, and I isolated it on the internet. It seems to be coming from a different virtual world. Unfortunately, because the Skid is, well, out of commission... and I'm worried that this person might be under attack. I let them know it could take a month or more for us to rescue wh-" Aelita interrupted, "Do you know what they look like!?" Jeremy look baffled, "All I know is that she's in a sort of purple dress with a light blue crown." Aelita looked at Jeremy with shock, causing the others to look at Aelita with quizzical looks. "Why do you look shocked, Princess?" Odd asked. "I.. I think I had a vision about her. She was running from some sort of wolf monster.." Jeremy frowned. "That sounds like our old friend X.A.N.A... I'll launch a scan of the area where the signal came from." Jeremy typed at his computer and launched a scan. "Let's hope I'm wrong on this, but until we know, we can not shut down the supercomputer." Aelita sighed, "We have no classes today, let's start programming a new Skid, Jeremy." Jeremy nods, " Exactly what I was thinking Aelita." Ulrich frowns, "Tch, and we were so close too.." Odd replied, "Look on the bright side, we get to be heroes again!" Yumi just frowned, "So we can't shut down the supercomputer, we have to save this girl from X.A.N.A and battle him in that new area?" Jeremy nodded, virtual builder opened. "Go back to school, me and Aelita will work here."

* * *

_???'s PoV_

* * *

_A month... Better than the other times I was thinking of... _The girl closed the interface at the antenna's base.


	3. Discovery Part 2

_3 weeks later..._

* * *

"Any news Einstein?" Odd whispers to Jeremie in Chemistry.

"A little. From what that other virtual being told me, she's in a whole nother Virtual World! I'll know more when the Skid is finished."

"And X.A.N.A controls it?" Odd asked

Jeremie simply nodded, "Yeah, thankfully Aelita and I are almost finished, so soon you'll be able to see it for the first time."

"Cool!" Odd whispered

Jeremie nods, "The Skid should be ready within the week."

* * *

_After class, Jeremie called a meeting at his room to update everyone on the situation._

* * *

"The Skid will be ready soon, then we can go to this new virtual world, Lyoko 2.0 as Aelita likes to call it, and save this girl in purple. Now, on Lyoko 2.0, there are 3 bigger surface sectors: The Savannah Sector, The Archipelago Sector, and the Sky Sector. There may also be a 4th core sector. The towers on Lyoko 2.0 are more shaped like small box-shaped buildings with antennae at the top, which is how X.A.N.A attacks the real world. The girl we are going to be saving from X.A.N.A is in one of those buildings. Location unknown. As soon as the Skid is finished, I'm sending you there."

"And what if there is a core sector? Do you think it'll have a Core we can destroy?" Aelita asked

"Not safely. You all know how quickly Lyoko disappeared when the Core of Lyoko was destroyed." Jeremie replied, "We'll have to destroy the supercomputer using teleportation. It should give us enough time to get out of Lyoko 2.0, but our priority is getting this girl out of there. I don't know why X.A.N.A wants her destroyed, but it can't be for the fun of it."

Ulrich nods, "So, should we bring back William? We don't want X.A.N.A xanafying him through another activated tower on Lyoko and messing up our mission."

The others look at Ulrich with a frown.

"No, he's too full of it Ulrich. Chances are he'll get caught by the Scyphozoa again." Yumi replied.

"And we can just devirtualize him if he does," Aelita said, "Its how you dealt with my xanafication." 

The others sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Yumi said, reluctant.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

* * *

"So what you're saying is you want me back in the group?" William asks

"It'd be too much of a risk, X.A.N.A could really damage our efforts to rescue someone if he xanafies you with a tower." Jeremie explains.

"So I'm still considered a risk..." William sighs

"Til you spend more time on Lyoko under free will and build up a resistance to X.A.N.A," Odd said. 

"You can build up resistance to X.A.N.A's ghosts, by going to Lyoko and fighting him?" William asks.

"How do you think we've never been possessed by X.A.N.A?" Ulrich responds.

William smiles, "I'm in, and I promise not to be full of it while we do the mission."

"Good choice William..." Aelita says.


	4. Contact Part 1

_Night_

* * *

In the forest sector, the wires start to transfer red energy through them in the direction of a tower. At the same time, the ground begins to pulse in the direction of the tower as the tower's halo changes from white to red. 

At Kadic, in Jeremie's dorm, on his computer, the superscan starts to beep. 

"W-What!?" Jeremie exclaims, awoken by the superscan. "Activated tower, X.A.N.A is truly back in action..." Jeremie grabs his phone and calls Ulrich. "C'mon c'mon, answer!" Jeremie worriedly exclaims.

In Ulrich and Odd's room, Ulrichs phone begins to ring.

"Ngghh..." Ulrich mutters, annoyed at the wake-up call. He answers his phone groggily, "Yes Jeremie...?" He shoots up, "What!? Activated tower?"

"Yeah, X.A.N.A is back for real. Wake up Odd and meet me and Aelita at the factory. Pick up William on your way." Jeremie explains.

Ulrich nods, "Got it." Hew gets up, wishing he could have gotten sleep, and walks over to Odd. 

"Odd, X.A.N.A attack, wake up!" Ulrich exclaims

"Just five more minutes..." Odd mutters in his sleep.

Ulrich lets out an annoyed sigh and shakes Odd, "If you don't wake up, I'll drag you to the Factory!" Ulrich grumbles loudly.

"I'm up I'm up!" Odd grumbles, getting up groggily.

* * *

_At the Nuclear Power Plant_

* * *

A power plant worker gasps as an emblem appears on his screen. "Uhhhhh Boss! You might want to take a look at this!"

His boss works over, "What is it!?"

The power plant worker said, "This strange emblem just appeared on my screen!"

Suddenly, one of the nuclear releases a cloud of steam, causing all of the workers to gasp.

"**WHAT HAPPENED!?**" The workers' boss yelled in a mixture of fear and confusion.

One of the workers spoke up, "The computer systems have been affected by some type of virus, and now it's cutting the water and coolant's flow to the reactor! This is an emergency boss, we need to evacuate the city!"

The power plant boss nodded and ordered, "I need a skeleton crew of 3 people not including myself to try and crack this virus. We must try to restore coolant and water flow to the reactor!"

* * *

_At the Factory _

* * *

A news tab appears on the screen as Jeremie waits for the others to get to the factory. "Emergency Warning: The Nuclear Powerplant is in danger of a meltdown, evacuate the city!"

"So that's X.A.N.A's attack..." Jeremie mutters and opens up a nuclear reactor government source on the supercomputer. "There it is!" He exclaims and locates it on the city map. "Coolant and water cut off, meltdown imminent, evacuate..."

The elevator opens, revealing Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and William. Jeremie looks over in confusion, "Where's Yumi?" He asks, worried. 

"She was already evacuated by the time we called her," William explains, "we'll have to make do without her." 

Jeremie nods, "Alright, get to the scanner room, we have no time to lose. If we don't deactivate that tower in, I'd say, 15 minutes, you can say goodbye to the supercomputer and the city."

The four Lyoko Warriors head down to the scanner room.

"After you, Princess!" Odd says, letting Aelita go into a scanner before him.

Aelita smiles and walks into a scanner as William and Ulrich step into their scanners.

"Okay, are you all ready? Then here we go. Transfer William! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Aelita!" Jeremie exclaims, typing the proper program. The scanners close and warm up. "Scanner Aelita! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner William!" Jeremie continues, as the scanners scan the three of them. " Virtualization!" Jeremie exclaims.

Ulrich, William, and Aelita fall onto the green ground of the forest sector. "Odd will join you in a second." Jeremie notifies them. "Virtualization." 

Odd falls between Ulrich and William. " We're all good Jeremie! Where's the activated tower?" Odd asks. "It's Northeast of your position. You'll have to go on foot, I don't have enough resources available to program your vehicles." Jeremie responds, letting them know.

"Just like the good old days!" Odd exclaims. 

"C'mon, let's go!" Ulrich demands, running towards the tower. The others follow suit.

"Ulrich! Look out!" Ulrich looks to the side and jumps backwards as a circular beam rushes by. 

"There's another Megatank behind y'all!" Jeremie exclaims, spotting two indicators on his screen.

Right on cue, another Megatank rolled up behind them and opened.

Ulrich looked at them, "Odd and Aelita, you go for that Megatank by the lake. William, you and I will handle the Megatank by that tree!" 

"Aye-aye captain!" Odd responded.

"Ready? Go!" Ulrich ordered.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed, shooting a few at the first Megatank. However, the Megatank shut before any could hit. Odd growled in frustration, "Hey! No fair!" 

Aelita giggles and forms an energy field in her hand. As the Megatank opened, she held her hand towards it. "Energy field!" The Megatank is hit and covered in pink electricity, exploding after a few moments.

"Nice shot Aelita!" Odd exclaims, causing Aelita to smile.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich yells, running in a triangle around the remaining Megatank, forming 3 clones at the vertices. The Megatank looks at the clones with visible confusion.

"Now William!" Ulich exclaims.

William jumps over the triangle and hits the Megatank on the target and jumps away. The Megatank explodes from the strike. 

"Good job everyone, but hurry! The nuclear reactor is getting close to meltdown!" Jeremie demands.

The four warriors run off in the direction of the tower.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

The reactor continues to steam as monitors read the water level at 45%. 

"We've tried everything boss! This virus will not give way!" One worker yells out in fear.

"We're gonna die We're gonna die We're gonna die." Another exclaims in terror.

"Don't give up, keep trying!" the Boss demands.

* * *

_On Lyoko_

* * *

"Y'all are close to the tower! You should be able to see its halo now!" Jeremie informs the Lyoko Warriors.

"Your right Jeremie," Aelita responds.

"Look out! Two Krabs!" Jeremie exclaims, spotting them on two paths connecting to the one the Warriors are on.

"X.A.N.A's trying to delay us. You two go on, me and William will handle them!" Ulrich says to Odd and Aelita.

"Whatever you say! Good luck with the shellfish!" Odd says and runs off with Aelita towards the tower."

"You ready?" William asks.

"Yep, and you?" Ulrich responds.

William cracks a smile, "I was born ready."

Ulrich smiles dryly, "One for each."

"You got it," William responds in the same tone.

The two of them run towards the Krabs as they begin to fire at them.

"Odd! Look out!" Jeremie warns, "There's a- What the- I- I can't tell what that monster is!" 

"I can see why Einstein, there's a new monster, well, two of them!" Odd responds, "They look like some sort of red and black wolf!"

"It looks just like the wolf I saw in my dream of that girl!" Aelita exclaims.

William leaps onto one of the Krabs as Ulrich leaps on the other. The two of them yell, "Synchronized Takedown!" And stab the monsters on their targets.

"Nice going you two, now go give Odd and Aelita a hand, they're facing a new monster!" Jeremie demands.

"What kind of monster?" Ulrich asks, running with William to Odd and Aelita. 

"By Odd's description, a red and black wolf, actually two of them," Jeremie responds.

"We should be careful around them, I'd bet they're gonna be powerful," William warns.

"Yeah, I bet your right."

"C' mere you wild mutts!" Odd exclaims, shooting laser arrows at one of them. The Wolf dodges and dashes towards Odd. It leaps at him and bites him.

"Odd, you just lost eighty life points, it has a powerful bite!" Jeremie warns.

"I felt tha- Agh!!" Odd yells as the Wolf bites him again, devirtualizing him.

"ODD!" Aelita yells as William slashes the first Wolf from behind, destroying it.

"Aelita, run to the tower! We'll take care of these mangy mutts!" Ulrich demands, slashing at one of the Wolfs with his sabres.

Aelita nods and runs to the tower, entering it at a running pace.

"2 minutes till the Reactor runs out of water!" Jeremie exclaims.

"Its fine Jeremie, Aelita's in the tower," William responds.

Ulrich stabs the remaining Wolf in the target on its head, destroying it.

"We've cleaned up here." He says

Aelita floats up to the top platform and places her hand on the Interface.

_Aelita__

_Code__

_Lyoko__

"Tower deactivated..." Aelita murmurs. 

"Good job everyone. Return to the past now." Jeremie says, launching the return to the past program.

The lab gets enveloped in white light, as the white light spreads across the world, rewinding time to the beginning of the day...

* * *

_In the Morning_

* * *

At the Cafeteria, the Lyoko Warriors sit down together with croissants and begin eating.

"That was a nerve-racking attack," Jeremie sighs, "We had better get a move on to rescuing that girl..." 

Aelita nods, "If X.A.N.A continues to attack with the same frequency as before, it'll be very hard for us to keep up with school. Better to save the girl and destroy the supercomputer rather than risk Delmas threatening to expel us for too many absences and tardies."

Suddenly, Jeremie's computer beeps, "Huh?" He pulls his laptop out of his bag and opens it. A chat window has opened between Jeremie and the girl in purple.

_???: I might have found a way to contact y'all directly, go to wherever you go to get virtualized and I'll contact you._

"After classes, we have to make our way to the Factory. The girl contacted me just now," Jeremie whispers. 

"Really?" Aelita asks.

"Yeah, after classes, go to the factory," Jeremie demands.

They all nod.


	5. Contact Part 2

> _Hello everyone! From here on out, there will be questions at the end! Please do take your time to answer them!_
> 
> * * *

_At the Factory_

* * *

Jeremie looks at the others. "Ready?" He asks. The others nod, giving him the go-ahead. He opens the chat window.

_Jeremie: We're ready on our end_

_???: Good, I may only have a few minutes to talk, then I'll have to run to a different Antenna._

_Jeremie: go ahead._

Suddenly, the superscan pops up, showing a tower in the ice sector activated in purple. Then another window pops up showing a video chat screen with the girl in purple.

"Okay, I only have a few minutes before X.A.N.A detects what I'm doing and activates the antenna. How close are you to finishing the submarine you've told me about?" She exclaims, breathless. 

"We should be done tomorrow, then we'll come to pick you up," Jeremie responds. The girl nods, "My name is Madeleine, pleased to meet you by the way."

Jeremie nods, "Ok Madeleine, don't worry, tomorrow we'll come over there to pick you up."

A rumbling is heard in the background as the video chat becomes staticky for a moment.

"X.A.N.A is starting to take con-" The video chat cuts out.

Jeremie frowns, "I'll spend the rest of the day and night here working on the Skid. We have to get to her before X.A.N.A gets her." 

Aelita murmurs, "I'll stay with you Jeremie, it'll go faster..." He smiles appreciatively at her. "Tomorrow, we dive into the digital sea!" Jeremie exclaims. 

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

"Okay, we have only one mission this trip, saving Madeleine and getting her into a tower on Lyoko. Chances are she can't be rematerialized here on Earth if I know X.A.N.A's methods. Go to the scanners and get to the Skid garage as fast as possible, okay?" Jeremie explains.

"Aye-Aye Einstein!" Odd exclaims and runs off with the others to the scanners.

"Virtualization!" Jeremie exclaims as Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi fall into the Arena. Once everyone was virtualized, the Lyoko Warriors all headed for the skid garage. 

"All of you step onto a spot and prepare for Energization." Jeremie orders.

Aelita stepped onto the middle spot while the other four Lyoko Warriors got onto their respective corner spots.

"Are you all ready? Then here we go, energize!" Jeremie exclaims, transporting Aelita into the cockpit and the others into the NavSkids. 

"Everything is in place Jeremie, we're ready for docking release!" Aelita informs. 

"Alright, docking release! Immediate tunnel opening!" Jeremie says, releasing the docking and opening a tunnel.

"Liftoff!" Aelita exclaims, lifting the Skid out of the garage and flying it through the opened tunnel.

"Ready for a dive?" Aelita asks.

"Ready," Ulrich answers.

"Ready," Yumi answers.

"Ready," William answers.

"I'm ready whenever you are Princess!" Odd answers enthusiastically.

"Dive in 3 seconds... 2... 1... 0!" Aelita exclaims as the Skid drops towards the digital sea. It pauses, then sinks below the waves.

The floodgate opens, allowing the Skid to exit.

"Rotation." The NavSkid bay shifts upward.

"Propulsion!" Aelita exclaims, turning on the Skid's main engine. The Skid moves through the sea in the direction of a hub.

"ready for coordinates Jeremie!" Aelita says, aligning the Skid into position.

"Inputted!" Jeremie responds.

"Broadband Acceleration in 3 seconds... 2... 1..." The Skid falls into the hub and shoots out of another one.

"You should be able to see Lyoko 2.0 now," Jeremie informs Aelita.

"Your right, we're in view of it," Aelita responds, aligning the Skid in front of the Floodgate entrance.

"Digital Key, activated," Aelita exclaims, as a thin white beam shoots into the Floodgate's entry portal

"Alright, give me a minute and we'll see what Lyoko 2.0 looks like," Jeremie says, smiling. He opens the Cryptosmasher and begins to crack the passcode.

"Okay Aelita, opening Lyoko 2.0 now!" Jeremie exclaims.

The floodgate opens, and the skid drives in.

"Jeremie, we're in the Archipelago Sector!" Odd exclaims as the skid rises above a layer of floating water. The water is sparkling and aqua blue. There are four medium-sized islands and one very large island in the middle.

"That's great! I think two of you will have to change sectors though. Madeleine is in the Savannah Sector." Jeremie responds.

"I'll go!" Odd and Aelita both exclaim at the same time.

"Madeleine looks familiar like I've seen her before..." Aelita murmurs, "Disembarkment." 

The Lyoko Warriors are teleported out of the Skid.

"Here is the Overboard," Jeremie says, materializing the Overboard between Aelita and Odd.

Odd steps onto the Overboard, "Climb aboard, Princess!"

Aelita smiles and steps onto the board as well.

"So long!" Odd exclaims as the Overboard speeds off across the beach.

"There should be an Antenna that allows you to change sectors at the middle of the large island," Jeremie informs Odd and Aelita. 

"We see it, Jeremie!" Aelita responds. 

They fly into the Antenna and crash, unable to go into the building housing it.

"Jeremie. Got a problem here," Odd says.

"I see it Odd. The building doesn't recognize you two. Give me a few minutes, I'll take care of it." Jeremie responds.

Aelita and Odd sit down by the Antenna building.

"So, Odd, why did you want to go so badly?" Aelita asks, curious.

"Because she looks adorable." Odd responds with a grin.

Aelita frowns, "She looks familiar like I know her."

Odd frowns, "But you've never seen her before Aelita, how could she look familiar?"

Aelita responds, "I don't know, it's like a memory of her has been torn from me by something that isn't X.A.N.A..."

"Okay, try going in now," Jeremie says.

Odd and Aelita get onto the Overboard and fly slowly into the building. The moment the two of them walk in, an interface appears in the middle of the building.

Aelita walks to the interface and puts her hand onto it. "I have a feeling this should open something we can use to change sectors. It'll take me a few minutes to find it though... Jeremie, have you tried contacting Madeleine?"

"I've been trying this whole time. We can only hope X.A.N.A hasn't caught her yet."

Back by the Skid, Ulrich slashes the ground, bored.

"Okay you three, you have a pack of five Lava Wolfs running towards the Skid," Jeremie warns.

Ulrich smiles, "Finally. We were getting bored around here."

As he says that, the pack becomes visible, running towards the three of them.

"Found it!" Aelita exclaims, touching a program on the interface. 

Suddenly, the room glows brightly, whiting out everything.

When Aelita and Odd open their eyes, they find themselves in a copy of the room. Aelita walks out and is greeted by a very large field. Odd walks out after her and gawks at the field.

"You should see the antenna Madeleine is hiding in," Jeremie exclaims.

"Right as usual Einstein!" Odd responds and guns the overboard to the antenna.

"Careful Odd! Three Hornets are behind the two of you!" Jeremie warns.

"Well! They showed up too late!" Odd responds, flying into the building.

Madeleine backs away in surprise, falling backwards. "Did you need to be so extravagant with your entrance!?" She squeaks. 

Odd scratches the back of his head as Aelita jumps off of the overboard and helps Madeleine up. 

"Sorry Madeleine, we were being chased by hornets," Odd mumbles apologetically. 

Madeleine frowns, "He knows what you're going to try to do, we'd better hurry. Where's the sub?"

"Back in the Archipelago Sector," Aelita answers, "It's a short ride to the way-antenna and the Skid."

Madeleine gives a soft nod, "Okay, it'll be nice to not be here for a change..."

"Well, hop aboard then!" Odd exclaims.

"Will she have a ride too?" Madeleine asks.

"No, but I will be able to fly alongside you two," Aelita responds with a smile.

"Ready Aelita?" Odd asks.

Aelita nods, swiping her hand across her bracelet and forming wings on her.

"Then let's go!" Odd exclaims and rides out of the building.

Aelita flies alongside him and Madeleine, dodging a laser from one of the hornets. "They're behind us again Odd!" Aelita exclaims, "We'd better hurry if we don't want to end up devirtualized!"

Odd looks back, "Sorry! We don't like being tailgated!" He shoots a few laser arrows. Most miss their target, but two of them hit two hornets, destroying them. 

"Good shot Odd," Madeleine murmurs.

The three of them enter the antenna-building, and Aelita immediately lands and interacts with the interface, opening the sector teleport program and setting it to the Archipelago Sector. "Ready?" She asks.

"Ready!" Odd says.

Madeleine nods with a quiet, "Ready."

Aelita launches the program, and the room fills with a bright light.

Back at the Skid, Ulrich destroys a Wolf with his sabre as William destroys another. "Jeremie, when are they gonna be back!? We can't hold out much longer!"

"They're on the way, they've just exited the way-antenna," Jeremie responds.

"Hiyah!" Yumi exclaims, throwing a fan, which hits another Wolf. 

"You've only damaged it Yumi, if you can hit it one more time, then that Wolf will be destroyed. William, you down to thirty life points. Ulrich, you just lost another twenty life points." Jeremie says.

Suddenly, one of the Wolfs is enveloped in pink electricity as Aelita swoops in, followed by Odd and Madeleine. "How many are left, Jeremie?"

"Two left!" Jeremie responds as William gets devirtualized from being bitten.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaims, firing his arrows and hitting one of the remaining Wolfs several times, destroying it.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaims, destroying the remaining Wolf.

"Good job everyone, prepare for embarkment!" Jeremie says, "Embark, Odd! Embark, Yumi! Embark, Ulrich! Embark, Aelita!"

The four of them teleport into the Skid in their respective NavSkids. 

"Ready for embarkment Madeleine?" Jeremie asks.

"Ready." She quietly responds.

"Embark, Madeleine!" Jeremie exclaims.

Madeleine appears in another NavSkid.

"Okay, get back to Lyoko fast. We wouldn't want X.A.N.A to stop us from rescuing Madeleine." Jeremie demands.

"Okay, Jeremie, diving into the Digital Sea in 3... 2.. 1... 0!" Aelita responds as the Skid sinks below the waves.

* * *

> _Okay, question time: What do you think about Odd's thoughts on Madeleine?_
> 
> _See you next chapter!_


End file.
